


Weapons Ledger

by Erinyesx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Gun Violence, Human Genji, I kinda had too much fun with this, badass reader wife, gangster hanzo - Freeform, gangster hanzo is a bit possessive, severed limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyesx/pseuds/Erinyesx
Summary: Hanzo and Genji are captured by the Italian mob when they attempt to obtain their weapons ledger at a Gala event. Hanzo's wife, you, come in to help them complete the mission.Au! Gangster Hanzo in the scion skin with a human genji.





	Weapons Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> Work posted on tumblr @owagentdiaries as a request from another user! I liked this so much I thought I'd share here.   
> Feel free to send me requests owagentdiaries.tumblr.com

“I expected more from the renowned Shimada clan,” the gruff italian mobster said blowing a waft of cigar smoke into Hanzo’s face. The older Shimada held his expressionless gaze despite the anger that was beginning to boil beneath the surface. 

“You got lucky,” Genji retorts, tilting his head back against his brothers. Hanzo could feel him trying to loosen the restraints around both their wrist. 

The two were bound back to back on stiff wooden chairs and their ankles strapped to the legs. Everyone in the room was dressed rather fancy. The mobster was in some expensive dark suits and so were his goons stationed around the trio in the center. Hanzo in his blue and pinstripe vest and Genji is ash grey suit with a dark green tie. They were, after all, guests at tonight’s gala downstairs but the brothers had other motives for accepting the invitation. 

The gala was being held in the banquet room of the corporate headquarters of their italian rivals. They were to sneak upstairs and steal the illegal business ledger of the family and one by one pick off their suppliers and allies in Japan. The Italians were vicious about taking control of Japan's illegal weapon trade and the Shimada’s would not be strong armed out of their own territory. 

It was a carefully orchestrated plan and one that the two brothers thought they see to themselves. Get in and get out. Simple for two masters of infiltration and combat. Except, things don’t always go to plan and the mobsters were already betting on it. 

“Japan is starting to become a highly lucrative market for our kind, “the Mobster began as he circled the two, he tapped some ash off his cigar over Genji’s lap, “and we’re not interested in being another option here.” He began as put his cigar in his mouth and casually pulled out a gun. 

“We want to be the only option in Japan.” He circles back around to Hanzo and pushes barrel of the gun against Hanzo’s cheek. 

“The others would never bow to a foreigner” Hanzo says calmly, his eyes narrowing at the man as he feels the cool metal dig into his cheek. He didn’t flinch.

“No, of course not. But if I were to cut the head off the dominating clan in Japan it would cause a power vacuum. Families fighting each other for control? In that chaos it would be easy to seize pow-”

The lights are suddenly cut off and the italian man, Mr. Bruno, steps back. The sound of his guards shuffling and drawing their own guns can be heard. 

“Get the lights back on!” Someone shouts as the soft sound of heels on stone marble echos through the room. 

The room is dark except for the soft glow along the edges of the room by the windows where the city light comes in and the soft red embers from the man’s cigar. 

“Agh!” A man screams as the sound of a bone breaking comes from somewhere to the right and then a body hits the ground. Little pockets of gun fire start to spark the room as Hanzo launches himself forward, causing Genji and him to tumble to the ground, out of immediate line of fire. The sound of chain rustling cuts through the gunfire and the two feel their restraint around their wrist loosen. The two quickly work on getting their ankles untied. 

The lights begin to flicker on as Hanzo sees his bow and quiver sliding towards him. A few more click clacks and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Genji’s sword heading towards him as well. In instant, like natural reflexes the brothers have their weapons drawn, backs pressed against each other to provide coverage from two sides. 

The lights finally turn on and several of the goons bodies are on the floor. Some are cradling a broken knees. One person has their hand missing and blood is spurting out of it as Hanzo’s eyes follows the blood splatter across the floor. The italian man’s face is red, his cigar is on the floor as he whips his head around the room. The 5 remaining men have their guns pointed at the two brothers but their eyes are searching for the intruder. 

 

“Honestly, as pretty as these are they’re not worth the pain,” 

Hanzo smirks a little, his eyes trailing over to the man’s desk. The chair spins around and sitting poised and calm is you, his beautiful wife. Dressed in a lovely dark blue gown with shimmering silver accents (a perfect compliment to his outfit). You’re dangling a pair of black heels in one hand. In the other you hold the hilt of a sickle, the chain attached to the bottom of it around around your hand loosely. It’s Kusarigama, a traditional weapon of Japan. 

The man closests to you turns his body away from the brothers and too you. His gun is aimed straight for your head as you stand and Hanzo can’t help but admire the fact that the dress you chose had a long slit on the side, revealing bits of your leg and thigh. 

“Who the hell are you?” The Bruno hollers, you pout. 

“Oh, that’s just rude, “ you reply as you lock eyes with Hanzo. You wink and in an instant you fling a shoe at the man with the gun at you. You through it hard, it hits him in the head and he tumbles back. Hanzo is shooting arrows and Genji leaps forward. 

You toss your kusarigama at another goon, it knocks the weapon out of his hand as you pull it back into your hand. You slide forward and use the blade to cut the man by his ankles, severing the tendon and having him fall to the ground. 

In all the chaos you see the italian man attempting to get away. You toss your Kusarigama towards him. The chain wraps around his neck a few times and causes him to stumble backwards and towards you. You grin win the curved blade lands neatly against his neck, drawing a bit of blood as he’s pinned the ground.. You huff and walk over to him, pressing a foot hard against your chest as you peer down at the man. His face starting to turn red. 

Hanzo comes up from behind you. One of his strong arms around your waist as he pulls it against his hip. He was feeling a little possessive, maybe a bit proud. You still had pressure on the man's chest, making it oh so much harder for the poor man to breath. Hanzo tilts his head back and presses a hot kiss to your ear and then nips your neck. You catch Genji scowling as he turns away. Don’t get him wrong, he adores you two but hey, even watching your brother get a little handsy with his wife can be uncomfortable. He doesn’t need to know what you two do in private. 

“I’m his wife.” You mutter and a little bit of shock flickers in his eyes. Ooops, maybe they missed the detail about the cutthroat wife . 

“Mr.Bruno,” Hanzo mutters, his eyes flickering down at the man, “the only persons who head is being cut off tonight, is your own.” 

Genji sheaths his sword and wanders towards the man’s desks and starts loudly rummaging for the ledger. 

Hanzo captures yours lips in a hot sensual kiss before he pulls away. His fingers squeezes your hips gently, “finish him,” he breathes. 

You’re a little winded and your heart is pounding. So many things were happening but you happily and almost a little too eagerly tug on your chain harder. The blade sinks into his neck and his head lops off with a gentle thud. 

“Found it!” Genji calls holding up a medium sized leather bound book. 

“Good. Let’s go home,” Hanzo says as you shake the blood off your chain and let it hang over your shoulder lazily. 

“What about him?” You ask looking down as Hanzo turns you away, his hand still wrapped around your waist comfortably as you two walk side by side. 

“I have an idea.” He says as the three of you stroll out of the office.

A few days later the Bruno family in Italy Received a cooler package. Inside they find the iced head of Mr. Bruno himself much to their horror and disgust. It’s safe to say that the Italians got the message clear. Japan belong to the Shimadas but that wouldn’t stop them from getting revenge.


End file.
